


new phone who dis

by thewightknight



Series: SFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt, wedding presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Who wants to go shopping for wedding presents? Not Kylo.





	new phone who dis

**Author's Note:**

> [Week 58 theme from the kylux cantina - communication](https://thewightknightwrites.tumblr.com/post/176965908085/new-phone-who-dis)

_new phone who dis_

“Ren I’m literally texting you from the kitchen,” Hux shouted. “Knock it off.”

Nothing but silence came back in response. Scowling, Hux fired off another text.

_If you make me come down there I will cut the cord on your xbox._

**_you wouldn’t dare_ **

_try me. we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago_

Heavy footsteps clomped up the stairs from the basement. Kylo scowled at Hux. Hux scowled back at him.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Yes, I’ve gotten that impression. Too bad.”

“I suck at this. They’ll hate whatever I pick out.”

“It’s a wedding registry. They wouldn’t have put things on there that they’d hate to get.”

Ren’s scowl didn’t dissipate.

“Kylo, she’s your cousin. If you don’t help me pick out a present you’re going stag to the wedding.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

With a little more coaxing Hux got Kylo out the door and into the car. Honestly, he hated department stores too, but he wasn’t making such a fuss of things.

“Why did I have to fall in love with such a child?” he muttered, half fondly, half in exasperation, as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Why did I have to fall in love with such an asshole?” Kylo rebutted.

“The world moves in mysterious ways.”

They settled on the 6-quart Kitchen Aid. Over Kylo’s objections, Hux picked out the blue one specified on the registry and not the black version.

“Black is cooler.”

“They want blue.”

“But black is cooler, right?”

It was, but at this point Hux wasn’t going to admit it. He might come back next week and get the black one, though. Never hurt to get his Christmas shopping done early.

“No, Kylo, we are not going to use Star Wars wrapping paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
